


At the Park

by silverwriter01



Category: Terminator (Movies), Terminator: Dark Fate
Genre: F/F, Fix-It
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-11
Updated: 2020-01-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:33:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22212622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silverwriter01/pseuds/silverwriter01
Summary: Dani is reading in the park, watching over young Grace when young Grace surprises her. Then Dani is surprised by older Grace moments later.
Relationships: Grace Harper/Dani Ramos
Comments: 13
Kudos: 209





	At the Park

Dani laid her book face down beside her after she reached the end of chapter six. She stretched her arms above her head, arching her back. She settled back against the park bench and glanced around for Grace. She found her easily. Grace was the tallest kid in the park, constantly watching over her little brother. 

The twelve-year-old was dedicated to her task of keeping her brother safe. It made Dani’s heart ache to see the siblings together. She decided it was a good ache, remembering Diego. It was why she came to the park almost every day the Randolph-Harper household came.

Dani returned to her book. She didn’t want to be accused of stalking the young children even though she kind of was. She only got a few hours of break each day under Sarah’s tutelage, and she used to them watch over Grace. 

She had just finished underlining a meaningful line from Sun Tzu when she realized someone had snuck up on her. Dani looked up to see young Grace standing in front of her, head cocked.

“What are you reading?”

Dani glanced around, wide-eyed. Grace’s mother had a casual eye on them but didn’t appear worried. Apparently, Grace hadn’t been taught to avoid strangers as Dani had been at her age. Dani sat upright and held up her book. “ _ The Art of War _ by Sun Tzu.”

“What’s it about?”

Dani blinked up at the young girl who was taller than her with Dani on the bench. “It’s about philosophy and tactics.”

Grace wrinkled her nose. “It sounds like homework.”

Dani laughed. “Yes, it  _ is  _ homework. My teacher told me to read it.”

The pair looked over as Grace’s name was called. Her mother was gesturing. Grace looked back at Dani, disappointed. “It’s time for me to go home.”

“You better go then,” Dani said with a soft smile. Grace gave a curt nod and walked away, dragging her feet.

Dani jumped as someone settled next to her on the bench, and she turned, expecting to see Sarah. Instead, she saw Grace. An older Grace from the future.  _ Her  _ Grace.

With her heart in her throat, she reached out to place a hand on the side of Grace’s face. Even though she could feel warm skin beneath her fingers, she whispered, “Are you real?”

Grace softly smiled. “Yes.”

“Grace!”

The pair jumped and looked over. Young Grace was lingering, staring at them. She reluctantly kept walking towards her waiting mother.

Older Grace laughed. Dani smiled, wiping tears away from her eyes. “What?”

Grace shook her head, looking around the park. “Nothing. I remember this park being much larger.”

“You were más pequeño,” Dani teased. Grace leaned back on the bench with a laugh. “That’s true.”

“How are you here?” Dani asked, still not fully believing her eyes. Grace turned to look at her. “You sent me back.”

Grace lifted the edge of her shirt and Dani saw a series of coordinates tattooed across her stomach. “You had a lot of missions for me before I could join your side.”

Dani traced the tiny numbers. “How long have you been here?”

“Three months.”

Dani calculated the time. She flushed with anger. “You’ve been here since you...”

She stopped. Should she tell Grace she had died?

“Since I died,” Grace finished. 

“You know?”

“You told me everything that happened.” Grace patted her stomach. “I have a back-up energy source in case you’re curious.” 

Dani slapped Grace’s stomach with the back of her hand, angry with Grace and her future self. “I’m doing all this to save you! And I send you back again?!”

Grace captured her hand. “You said you had your reasons.”

Dani grumbled in Spanish about what a stubborn bitch her future self must be. Grace looked out over the park as she grumbled, still holding her hand. Her younger self was still lingering on the side of the park, watching them. Grace remembered this moment. She had convinced her brother to climb to the top of the wooden tower to buy herself some time to watch the pair on the bench.

“This park is where I realized I was gay.”

Dani flinched back into reality. “What?”

She looked over at Grace who was smirking. “Yes. There was this beautiful, mysterious woman at the park every time my family came. I would stare at her for hours. She was usually reading but sometimes I caught her looking at me. I wanted to get to know her. I finally worked up the courage to talk to her, but then I had to go home. I saw her girlfriend arrive and they were touching. That’s when I realized I wanted a girlfriend.”

Dani tried to wrap her mind around what Grace said. She glanced over and found young Grace still staring at them. “Girlfriend?”

Grace let go of her hand and crossed her arms. Her body was tense, defensive. She mumbled, “I didn’t mean anything about us. It’s just what it looked like.”

Dani reached over to trace an augmentation scar. She wasn’t able to stop Grace from becoming augmented again. “Well, we shouldn’t mess up your timeline.”

Grace turned her head, confused and still sensitive about potential rejection. “What?”

Dani cupped her face again and lightly pressed her lips to Grace’s. Dani had to smile over the stunned look on Grace’s face. She patted her cheek. “Vamonos. We have much to discuss.”

Dani stood up and offered her hand. Grace took one long look at her younger self and family before walking out of the park with Dani. 

**Author's Note:**

> Just a tiny fluff story to start the day.


End file.
